Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: Its a murder mystery! All your favorite newsies or our favorites anyway stick together and prove that friendship...rocks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own newsies.  
  
The first time Mush noticed the new kid, he was leaning against the gate to the distribution center, his hands in his pockets, his head facing downward. No one seemed to notice him, but the few people who did notice didn't seem to care.  
  
A hard jab to the right side of Mush's chest interrupted his observation. "Whatsa mattah, Mush?"  
  
Mush turned to face Jack Kelley, the leader of the Manhattan newsies and smiled. "Just waitin' foah da papes," Mush answered, somewhat lazily. Jack nodded and moved to the front of the crowd to insure that he was the first in line as usual.  
  
Mush turned back to see where the new kid had gone, and spotted him near the back of the crowd. The boy looked no older than Mush, maybe sixteen, but one feature stood out. His left eye was covered with a patch.  
  
Curiosity instantly struck Mush. Most of the boys, he bet, would start rumors about it. They all loved a good action story where a poor boy got into a brawl and came out missing a limb, or in this case, an eye.  
  
As the gates opened, Mush hurried to the front of the line, only three behind Jack. No one would argue. He was one of the "older" newsies.  
  
One by one, the boys purchased their papers and headed out into the noisy city. Mush hung back for a few minutes, curious to see what the new kid would do. He set himself up on a barrel and opened the newspaper, using the pretense that he was browsing it for a catchy headline.  
  
The new kid bought fifty papers and then uncertainly entered the crowd of lingering newsies. Mush watched him approach Racetrack, with an air of determination. "Mind if I sell wit youse?" the new kid asked Racetrack. Racetrack stared at him for a moment, giving him a once over, and then shook his head.  
  
"I sell alone," he answered plainly, then stuck his cigar in his mouth, tucked his papers under one arm, and then disappeared through the gates, leaving the new kid alone with a dejected look about him.  
  
The new kid watched the rest of the newsies began to leave in groups of two or three.  
  
Mush folded his paper back up, climbed off the barrel and approached the new kid. "Me name's Mush," he said.  
  
The kid jumped, startled and then turned to face a smiling Mush, who held out his free hand. The kid shook it, gratefully, and then said, "Most people just call me Blink."  
  
"Well, den, dat's what I'll call youse too. I'se in need of a sellin pahtnah. You interested?"  
  
Blink smiled.  
  
"Dis your foist day on da job, ain't it," Mush stated as he and his new partner walked down the crowded street. Blink nodded, fiddling with his papers.  
  
"I needed da money real bad," he explained quietly. Mush looked at him curiously, but didn't press the matter, knowing Blink sounded as though this was a touchy subject, so he changed it.  
  
"Well, Blink, I can teach ya all dat I knows about bein' a newsie. I'se afraid I ain't da best out heah, dat'd be Jack, but I do knows a t'ing or two."  
  
Blink laughed. "Dat'd be great."  
  
"The foist thing," Mush's smile grew, "you gotta be actin' real unfortunate like. People can't say no to a poor sick orphan boy." He paused to look around and then whispered, "Obsoive."  
  
Blink watched closely as Mush made his way to a group of rich ladies waiting for a trolley on the corner. They seemed cheerful enough to Blink. Mush walked casually up to them, but gave his stride a pathetic limp.  
  
"Oh dear," gasped one lady, grasping her purse closer to her as Mush approached. The two other ladies turned to see what had made the first gasp, and then both uttered their own small gasps of horror.  
  
"Buy a pape," groaned Mush, nearly falling into the lady closest to him.  
  
"Get away from me!" The woman shrieked. She began hitting him repeatedly with her purse and Mush had to put his hands over his head to protect himself. The other two ladies began to cry out for help and move in on him. Mush, fearing the onslaught of two more hand bags, bolted.  
  
"Now we run," Mush said, grabbing Blink's arm and pulling him into the crowded street once more.  
  
Out of harm's way, Mush stopped to catch his breath. "Dat wasn't exactly da best example," he said through deep breaths.  
  
Blink laughed, and amused expression on his face. "Mind if I give it a try?"  
  
Mush grinned. Blink slowly made his way toward a business man, dressed in a nice suit who stood on the sidewalk, reading his pocket watch. He waited until he was right beside the man and then shouted, "Maniac escapes prison! Read all about it!"  
  
The man looked startled and then began to rummage through his pockets for change. "Is that true, boy?"  
  
"Read it foah yourself mistah." He tucked the man's money into his own pocket and then hurried away. "Page seven!" He shouted over his shoulder. Mush looked at him in awe as Blink returned two pennies richer.  
  
"You're a natural," Mush said.  
  
"T'anks, but I done dis befoah, Mush."  
  
Mush looked a little disappointed but Blink patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure I still have a lot of loinin' ta do."  
  
"So kid," Mush began after they had started walking again. "You got a place ta stay tonight?"  
  
"No," Blink responded, feeling the money in his pocket. "Know of a place?"  
  
"Sure I do. You can stay at da lodge wit us! Dere's loads a newsies dere and Kloppman makes da best chicken soup."  
  
"Dat sounds good to me," Blink said. He pushed past Mush and walked a little ways ahead of him, shouting headlines.  
  
Mush scrunched up his face and hurried after him.  
  
Midday crept up and Mush and Blink had sold more than half of their papers. They had gotten t know one another pretty well by now, and could laugh and joke around with one another freely.  
  
Blink's stomach growled loudly. Mush laughed as his friend clutched his stomach, a bashful expression on his face.  
  
"I'se gettin' a bit hungry meself," he explained. "Follow me."  
  
Blink obeyed and Mush led him to a section of town that was nearly empty except for a crowd of young boys and a wagon full of nuns. The nuns were passing out bread and water, and Mush led Blink closer so that they would get some before it was gone. "Dey's heah everyday," Mush explained.  
  
After their meager lunch, the boys hit the streets once again, their remaining papers diminishing slowly. The sun was starting to set, casting an orangish glow upon the city, when Blink noticed how silent Mush had become.  
  
Looking up at his friend, he followed his line of vision to a girl walking toward them in a light blue dress. She winked at Mush who cleared his throat. It took a moment for Blink to realize that Mush's gaze had fallen upon him once again. "I'se got ta walk her home," Mush blurted out.  
  
"Oh," Blink blushed as the girl finally reached them. She handed Blink a nickel, took a paper and then said "Keep the change," as she linked her arm through Mush's.  
  
Mush turned back and mouthed, "Sorry," and then disappeared around the corner. Blink's pockets felt much heavier as he made his way back to the distribution center. It had been very nice of Mush to invite him to stay with the other newsies, but Mush had forgotten to tell him where the lodging house was. Blink ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and then grumbled, "Thanks for nothin', Mush."  
  
He sat down with his back against the metal bars of the gate. As darkness fell upon him, he fell asleep.  
  
He was aroused a few hours later when a pair of loud voices drew near. "Come on, Skitts. Youse gotta use your feet. I can't carry ya all da way."  
  
"Just leave me heah to die," moaned another voice.  
  
"I can't do dat. Kloppman would be mad." There was the sound of shuffling feet, a heavy thud and a pathetic, "ooowwww."  
  
"You okay, Skitts? Didn't mean ta drop ya like dat."  
  
Blink stood up and made his way over to the shadowy figures, one was hunched over trying to help up the one who had fallen over.  
  
"Need any help?" He offered, stepping closer.  
  
"Who's dat?" the boy on the ground asked, his speech slurred and almost incomprehensible.  
  
The standing figure ignored the question and turned to Blink. "If youse wanna help, I'd be grateful."  
  
Blink took hold of one of the fallen boy's arms, and together, the two boys hoisted him up.  
  
"Let go a me. I can walk by meself." He took two steps and was on the ground again.  
  
"Sorry 'bout him. He's had a rough night."  
  
"Dat's alright. I have dose all da time." "Who are ya kid?"  
  
"Blink."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya. Dey call me Snoddy, but I don't know why," he added wiping his nose with his sleeve. Blink had a pretty good idea of why, but kept silent.  
  
"Dis punk heah, is Skittery."  
  
Skittery was laying on the ground silently and Blink wondered if he might be sleeping, until he began mumbling again.  
  
The boys hoisted him up again and ignored his quiet pleas to just "kill me and be done wit it."  
  
"Are ya goin' ta da lodgin' house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Dat's where I'se supposed to be goin' but my pahtnah left wit some goil, and didn't tell me how ta get dere."  
  
"Mush your pahtnah?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya know?"  
  
"Lucky guess." Snoddy grinned.  
  
The lodging house wasn't far from the distribution center. Kloppman was waiting for them just inside the door as they entered. He looked stern, but forgiving and after a quick lecture, ushered the boys up to bed.  
  
Carrying a boy almost a foot taller than him was a little difficult for Blink, especially since they were going upstairs. When they entered bunk room they were greeted with loud shouts a few snores from the few boys who were actually asleep, and Racetrack's whoops as he won another round of poker.  
  
"Dis heah's Blink," Snoddy announced as he dropped Skittery just inside the door. Skittery groaned.  
  
The room grew silent as all eyes found Blink. Some of the boys muttered hello, but most just stared. For the first time in a while Blink felt somewhat embarrassed by the eye patch, but there was no way he would remove it in front of these strangers.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" A taller boy asked. He wore a black cowboy hat and a red bandana.  
  
"Out by da gates. Said Mushie's his pahtnah."  
  
"Well, if he's good enough foah Mush, he's good enough foah me. Jack Kelley," he said, sticking out a hand which Blink shook.  
  
Eventually things settled down and the boys climbed into their bunks.  
  
"Dere's a free bed next to da wall dere, above Racetrack," Snoddy whispered.  
  
"T'anks," Blink whispered back, making his way in the almost pitch black room to the far side. He felt the bed to make sure no one was in it before he climbed in. He listened as Snoddy had difficulties with Skittery a few beds down.  
  
"Dis ain't my bed," Skittery said, a little too loudly.  
  
"It is foah tonight," Snoddy whispered. There was a creak as Snoddy settled in, and then silence for a moment, and then Skittery's voice came again.  
  
"Snoddy," he said quietly falling into sleep, "I hate all dem goils."  
  
"I know Skitts, ya told me," Snoddy said gently.  
  
"But I showed her, didn't I, Snoddy? Didn't I show 'er?"  
  
"Yeah, you showed her."  
  
Blink smiled as the room once again fell into silence. 


	2. Encounters with Charlie

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed our story! Much obliged to you all, please R&R!! Skittery's bad mood  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Mush opened his eyes the next morning, Blink was kneeling on the floor lacing up his boots.  
  
"Whadda ya doin?" He mumbled, stretching a bit as he waited for a reply.  
  
Blink shrugged, "couldn't sleep no moah. 'Sides there ain't nothin' wrong wit bein' early. Yesterday, I got stuck wit da leftovers, today I'se goin' ta da front and getting me fi'ty papes."  
  
Mush smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and had just decided to join Blink in his quest for earliness when Racetrack, from his bed below Blink's muttered "nobody goes ta da front a da line 'cept Cowboy."  
  
Upon hearing his nickname, Jack woke up as well, "What's da problem, boys?" he asked, the sleep still present in his scratchy voice.  
  
"Ain't no problem, Cowboy," Mush said simply. The answer seemed to satisfy Jack, who closed his eyes and was asleep again in an instant.  
  
Blink smiled appreciatively at Mush and then hurried into the washroom as the other newsies began to stir. It would be crowded in a moment. He splashed his face with cold water to vanquish the last traces of sleep from it, and then grabbed a towel from a sink nearby.  
  
A pained groan from the threshold that separated the two rooms caused him to look up and see Skittery rubbing his temples and looking downright horrible, he turned to look at Blink and stopped making the weird noise. "Who are you?" he asked looking Blink over as if he had never seen him before.  
  
"Dat's Blink," said another voice. Snoddy had joined them. He pulled a shirt over his head as he explained to Skittery that Blink had helped carry him home the previous night.  
  
Skittery looked slightly embarrassed, "I was a bit woiked over, I guess."  
  
Blink smiled, "I understand, we all gets nights like dat."  
  
Skittery smiled, "goil's aint nuthin but a lot of trouble."  
  
"You just don't know how to handle dem right," Mush's voice sang as he burst into the washroom.  
  
"Who was dat qoil last night anyway?" Blink asked, curiously.  
  
"Which one?" Mush winked, a wide grin plastered on his face. Racetrack, who had also just joined in on the conversation, laughed and hit Mush a few times before heading into one of the stalls.  
  
"Dat's why we call 'im mush," Race's muffled voice shouted through the door.  
  
"He's got a soft spot for da ladies," Snoddy said.  
  
"Nah, I tink da ladies got a soft spot foah him," added Skittery, ruffling Mush's hair.  
  
"Don't listen to 'em," Mush said, grabbing Blink's arm and leading him away from the steadily growing crowd of newsies.  
  
They passed Kloppman on the way downstairs; the old man had a slightly confused expression on his face. He turned around and headed back downstairs as well.  
  
"Sounds like," he said pointing to the ceiling with his broom handle, "everyone's awake already." He looked slightly disappointed as though waking up the boys every morning was his one joy.  
  
"Sorry about that," Blink said, feeling a little guilty as Mush hurried them out the door, "I'll try and sleep longer tomorrow."  
  
They walked slowly to the distribution center in the cool morning air.  
  
"T'anks for showin' me da way to da lodgin' house last night, Mush," Blink said after a while.  
  
Mush smacked himself lightly on the forehead, "Aw, I'm sorry, Blink."  
  
"Dat's okay, dat kid Snoddy and his pal Skittery showed me da way."  
  
"I told ya you'd like da uddas, (A/N: others)"  
  
They stopped when they reached the gate that Blink had been sleeping against the night before, and waited in silence. The other boys began to show up in small groups, and soon the street was crowded and noisy, and got to be even more so when the gate swung open and the boys rushed inside.  
  
Cowboy, Racetrack, and a few others pushed their way to the front. Once the boys were settled, more or less satisfied with their spots, a large boy flanked by two cronies stepped in front of Blink and Mush.  
  
"Hey, whadda ya tink yoah doin?" Mush asked angrily.  
  
"Da new kid goes in da back," growled the boy in the center.  
  
"No he don't, he goes heah wit me," Mush stretched himself to his full height but still seemed quite small.  
  
The larger boy glared at Mush for a second, and then glared at Blink and growled into his face, "you'se gotta oin (AN-earn) yoah spot."  
  
"Is dere a problem heah?" Cowboy stepped in between the two boys, but faced the larger one, "you gotta problem wit my friend Blink heah, Charlie?"  
  
"No, no problem," Charlie answered shooting daggers with his eyes at Blink.  
  
"Good, now move along."  
  
Charlie and his cohorts obeyed. As Charlie passed by Blink he said almost inaudibly, "betta watch yoah, back," he paused, lokked over Blink once more, and then added, "patchy." They walked away.  
  
Cowboy made sure Blink and Mush were alright before going back to his spot in front of the line.  
  
Blink made a mental note to avoid Charlie at all costs. The last thing he needed was an enemy.  
  
Mush and Blink got their papers and then headed out into the dirty streets of New York.  
  
It was mid afternoon when Blink sold his last paper to an old woman who also wore an eye patch and hobbled around with a short, hand carved cane.  
  
Blink grinned at Mush as the old lady hobbled off, brushed off his hands and declared, "Well, dats me last one." Blink looked down at Mush's pile; he still had about half left. Blink thought for a moment and then said, "Soak me Mush."  
  
Mush stared at Blink blankly, "huh?"  
  
"No, really, soak me, den when I gives da signal, run."  
  
"Yoah crazy."  
  
"No I ain't. Just trust me Mush. Me and my old sellin' pahtnah used ta pull dis gag all da time, 'cept I usually did da soakin'." Blink grinned proudly as Mush still stared at him uncertainly.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Blink beamed, "make it look believable."  
  
Mush punched Blink in his good eye, knocking him off his feet. "Dat believable enough foah ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Blink began to shout for help as Mush began pounding his fists into every inch of Blink he could manage.  
  
Finally, Blink's cries drew a cop closer.  
  
"Go," Blink hissed still clutching his stomach, a grimace of pain on his face.  
  
Mush mumbled an apology and then ran down the alley closest to them. The cop pursued him until Mush hopped a fence and then the cop turned back to Blink, who was sitting on the ground clutching his face.  
  
"Are you alright kid," the cop asked helping him to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, I am now, t'anks ta youse, but dat kid stole me money and da last of me papes," he paused and then added; "I can't pay for a place ta sleep t'night!" he made sure to quiver the last couple of words and then look away shamefully from the cop, just like he had seen his partner do on so many occasions.  
  
The cop looked sympathetic and hesitated for only a moment before pulling out a money purse from his pocket, "How many more did you have left, kid?"  
  
Blink sniffed, "about a dozen or so mistah."  
  
The cop took a quarter from the pouch and handed it to him, "here you go, it isn't much but it will get you a decent room and a good meal."  
  
Blink stared at the quarter in his dirty hand and then looked up at the cop. "T'anks mistah," he said and then turned and walked away.  
  
Mush was waiting for him at a corner store not far from where he had beaten Blink up. As his friend approached, he came out of his hiding place. "So what happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Blink flicked him the quarter, "heah ya go."  
  
Mush gawked at the money. "He gave ya dis foah gettin' beat up?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Blink nodded, "I guess I should let ya soak me moah often."  
  
"It'd be me pleasure." Mush pocketed the money and then asked, "Are ya okay by da way?"  
  
Blink shrugged, "I may get a nice big shinah on me good eye. 'Sides, ya don't hit all dat hard. "  
  
Mush felt somewhat guilty for possibly disabling Blink's eye sight any further.  
  
The two boys walked on in silence for a couple of blocks when Mush stopped dead in his tracks. Blink almost ran into the back of him.  
  
"Whatsa mattah," he asked.  
  
"We'se in Charlie's territory," Mush answered quietly.  
  
"Dat punk dat t'reatened me dis mornin'?"  
  
"Punk?" A voice behind Blink told him he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Blink turned around to find Charlie, his two cronies, and a group of large newsies, all carrying big sticks. "Dat's right, I said punk."  
  
"Whadda ya doin' Blink, he'll kill ya?" Mush murmured.  
  
"Dat's okay."  
  
Charlie stepped toward Blink and raised his own stick. "You'se da new kid dat t'inks he owns da place, well, dis is my territory."  
  
Blink stood as straight as he could and tried not to flinch as Charlie tapped his stick onto his open hand. If he was going to die, he was going to do it like a man. He pushed Mush behind him and braced himself for the hit.  
  
But Mush would not allow it, he stuck his fists in the air and stood next to Blink.  
  
"Dis don't concoin ya Mush," said Charlie. He snapped his fingers and his two cronies grabbed Mush and held him back.  
  
Blink braced himself once again.  
  
"Blink, no get outta heah!" shouted Mush, struggling against the two boys holding him.  
  
Blink turned, "I ain't runnin anywheah." He turned back around just as Charlie swung his fist toward Blink's head.  
  
"Dat's no faih! (A/N fair!) He wasn't ready yet!" Mush yelled.  
  
Blink's vision blacked out for a moment and he stumbled backward, Charlie advanced on him, both of his fists clenched and raised. In the background Blink could hear the other newsies egging Charlie on.  
  
Mush struggled and began to curse Charlie for the unfair advantage.  
  
Blink picked himself up, and looked for Charlie, but his opponent was no where to be seen. Suddenly, Charlie's large fist contacted the left side of his head where he wouldn't have been able to see it. He stumbled back again, this time into an empty crate.  
  
"Dat ain't faih! He can't even see on dat eye!" Mush shouted again. The boys held his tighter.  
  
Charlie grabbed Blink by the neck and lifted him into the air before throwing him against a nearby brick wall. He then crouched down beside Blink's limp body. "Dis ain't even half of what I do ta people who trespass into my territory." He raised his fist again, but Blink was ready this time and had just enough energy to move out of the way.  
  
Charlie gave a yelp as his fist struck the brick wall. Blink took the opportunity to kick Charlie in the stomach, which sent the larger boy sprawling backwards. Blink kicked him once more in the head and then climbed to his feet.  
  
Mush cheered from the sideline and received a blow to the stomach as punishment.  
  
Blink stepped over Charlie and punched him in the face repeatedly.  
  
The two boys holding Mush threw him into a pile of wooden crates and then ran to help their friend.  
  
Mush struggled to get out of the pile of now broken boxes, and when he did he saw the three boys all kicking and punching Blink who was on the ground. He ran to help and grabbed one boy by the collar and threw him backwards. The other boy turned and grabbed Mush by the neck. He stumbled and sent them both to the ground where they rolled around and wrestled.  
  
"Hey!" The fight halted as the boys turned their attention to their leader who stood at the entrance of the alley they had been in. "What's goin' on heah?" he demanded.  
  
Charlie reluctantly got off of Blink and wiped at his bleeding, broken nose. "Nothin' Kelley. Just tell dese punks ta stay away from wheah dey don't belong." He signaled to the others to follow him and the giant group of boys disappeared.  
  
Mush got to his feet rubbing at his eyes where a bruise was already developing. Jack helped Blink to his feet. Blink looked worse than Charlie had. His lip was cut and bleeding as was his nose, and his good eye was black and swollen, not to mention several other cuts and bruises that littered his face and neck.  
  
"You alright, kid?" Jack asked.  
  
Blink nodded. "I've had woise."  
  
"Shoah ya have," Jack laughed.  
  
Mush clutched his jaw, "Dey's gangin' up on da kid. It was an unfaih fight."  
  
"You two looks pretty bad. Lets get outta heah." He held onto Blink incase he fell over at any time. "Lets get youse back ta Kloppman." 


	3. Encounters with Racetrack

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. We apologize for our bad New York accents, we ain't from dere! SBM  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The boys awoke to the heavy drumming of a rain outside. They groaned as they got ready for the day.  
  
"I don't feel like sellin' t'day," Skittery mumbled, throwing water on his face.  
  
Specs tapped him on the shoulder causing Skittery to jump. Specs chortled, and then said, "quit bein' in a bad mood."  
  
"Well, can ya blame 'im?" Dutchy asked, joining the conversation. "Dis weadda (A/N :Weather) ain't good foah sellin'."  
  
"Stop complainin'," Jack ordered, waltzing into the room and claiming the largest sink for himself. "And, Skittery, smile once in a while, huh," he added.  
  
Skittery made a face at him. Turning back around, he gasped. "Whoa! What happened to youse?" He asked as Mush entered the room, his right eye, puffy, swollen and black.  
  
Blink entered a moment later, and the washroom was silent. All eyes inspected his various cuts and bruises, his bloody swollen lip and his one good eye, just like Mush's, swollen, and bruised.  
  
"Charlie and his boys woiked dem ovah last night," explained Jack, lowering his voice so that Charlie wouldn't hear from the adjacent room, where he was, hopefully, still asleep.  
  
Racetrack began pressing them for more details and Mush found himself relaying the tale from the first moment to the last. Blink made sure to fill in parts that Mush was skimpy on.  
  
"All I knows is," said Blink, when the story was finished, "dat punk had bettah watch 'is back, 'cause next time he gets in my way, I'll kill him."  
  
His statement caused nervous laughter amongst the newsies, who went back to their morning routines.  
  
"How many papes t'day, Mush?" Blink asked. His swollen mouth barely moved as he spoke the words. He pulled on his boots and then waited while Mush did the same.  
  
"I just wants it to go by fast. I say, thoity," Mush yawned.  
  
Blink was just pulling on a shirt when Charlie walked by, and knocked him backward onto the nearest bed which belonged to Snoddy. Unfortunately for Snoddy, he was still in the bed, and when Blink landed on top of him, he groaned and sat up, smacking his head on the bottom of Skittery's bed above him.  
  
Charlie's maniacal laughter rang through the room. Mush made a face at Charlie's back, and then hurried to help Blink to his feet. Blink muttered an apology to Snoddy, who was rubbing his reddening forehead.  
  
"Just ignore him," Mush mumbled, holding his aching jaw.  
  
"Let's get outta heah," Blink said, throwing an arm around Mush's shoulders.  
  
It was very wet outside, especially as the newsies stood in line for their papers. The rain fell onto them in sheets and they were drenched within a few seconds.  
  
Skittery and Snoddy arrived later than usual. Blink heard Skittery yelling at Snoddy as they stepped into the end of the line. "If you would have just woken up when youse supposed ta, we wouldn't hafta be in da back."  
  
Snoddy looked shamefully at his feet.  
  
Blink laughed at the two boys, and made sure to utter a cheerful greeting to them as he passed. Skittery grumbled some reply, his eyes boring holes into Snoddy's back, and Snoddy continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Poah Snoddy," Mush observed, putting the last fold into his paper hat which he stuck on his head, proudly.  
  
"Dat looks good on ya, Mushie," complimented Blink with a smirk.  
  
"T'anks! I'se hopin' maybe to catch me a lady or two t'day."  
  
"Won't be a problem for you, Mushie boy," Jack grinned walking by with his large stack of papers tucked into his vest for protection from the rain.  
  
Mush rolled his eyes. "Come on. Da soonah we sell dese, da soonah wese can get dry."  
  
They made very sure to steer clear of Charlie's territory. Blink's bruises throbbed as the rain pelted his face. There weren't many people in the streets today and hadn't even sold half of their papers by late afternoon.  
  
Mush left arm in arm with another lady, still wearing his paper hat which by now was soaked so thoroughly it only looked like a mushy pile of wet newspapers plastered to his head.  
  
Blink splashed back to the lodging house, managing to sell four more papers on the way. When he entered, most of the other boys had already returned as well. Racetrack had a few of the younger boys sitting around a table and was explaining the rules of poker to them.  
  
"Heya Blink," greeted Snoddy, on his way out the door.  
  
"Hey, Snoddy. Where's Skittery?"  
  
Snoddy nodded to the stairs. "He's up dere, poutin'."  
  
Blink grinned and then settled on the stairs to observe the game. It wasn't really much of a game though. Basically, the younger boys kept putting their money on the table, and Race kept taking it.  
  
When it was over, the boys sauntered up to the bunkroom, their pockets much lighter, while Race greedily counted and then pocketed his money.  
  
"So how much did ya win?" Blink asked when Race stood up to leave.  
  
Race stared at him for a moment and then replied, "Three dollars. Dat's close to a weeks woik." He continued to stare at Blink as though wanting to ask him something.  
  
Finally Race asked, "So what's wrong wit yoah eye?"  
  
"Huh?" The question had come out of no where and Blink had hoped that it would be a while before he had to answer questions about it.  
  
"I mean, are ya fakin' or what?"  
  
"No, I ain't fakin'. It's just a bum eye, dat's all."  
  
Racetrack considered his answer as a few of the other boys crowded closer. Blink remembered the smallest one, was Snipeshooter, and the really tall one was Snitch.  
  
"I don't believe ya. Why don't ya take dat t'ing off and show us?"  
  
"Ya just gotta trust me." Blink was on his feet, prepared to leave.  
  
"We won't trust ya till ya shows us."  
  
"Den don't trust me. Like I care."  
  
Blink wasn't fast enough. In a second, Racetrack had him pinned to the floor. Snitch sat on Blink's legs, while Snipeshooter held down his flailing arms. The few other boys in the room cheered Race on.  
  
"Stop!" Blink shouted, alerting the boys upstairs that something wasn't right. "Come on, just show us, den we'll leave youse alone."  
  
Blink tried to yank himself free from the boys but they held firm. Racetrack reached for Blink's patch.  
  
"Stop, please!" Blink pleaded.  
  
Suddenly the patch was off and Blink slammed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, while Race tried to see exactly what was wrong with Blink's eye.  
  
"What's da big idea?" a voice shouted from the stairs. The three boys immediately let Blink up. Blink ran from the room, not even acknowledging the person that had come to his rescue. He held a hand over his eye and hurried into the alley beside the lodging house.  
  
The rain had stopped but the ground was still wet when he sat down with his back against the wall, and buried his face in his hands. His knees were drawn up to his chest. That wasn't the way he had wanted them to find out.  
  
"Heah ya go, Kid."  
  
Blink looked up, his hand still over his eye, at the boy, Skittery, who was holding out his eye patch.  
  
"T'anks," Blink said quietly, keeping his bad eye closed tight. Skittery sat down beside him.  
  
"So, da guys, dey uh, told me what happened. Dey said dey ain't seen nothin' wrong wit yoah eye and dey have ya figgered foah a fake."  
  
"I ain't a fake," Blink snapped defensively. He tightened the string that held his patch in place.  
  
"I nevah said ya was a fake."  
  
Blink looked up at Skittery. "I'se got two eyes," he explained. "One just don't woik so well."  
  
"What's wrong wit it?"  
  
Blink hesitated for a moment. It was about time he showed someone, he decided. He reached up and yanked the patch off, revealing his bad eye which looked perfectly normal except that it twitched uncontrollably. It was hard for him to see out of that eye as well.  
  
"Can ya see out of it?" Skittery asked, waving his fingers in front of the eye. "Not really," Blink answered pulling the patch back in place.  
  
The two boys sat in profound silence for a moment. "Hey Blink, dat ain't so bad. See dis heah?" he gestured to his right ear. "I can't heah so well outta dis one. No one knows 'cept Snoddy, and now you."  
  
Blink looked up at him again. "How did dat happen?" he asked.  
  
"Once when me and Snoddy was young, he bein' da show off and all decided he was gonna swim across da rivah to impress a bunch a goils on da docks." Skittery laughed at the memory. "Stupid punk forgot dat he couldn't swim so great. So I had ta go in dere meself ta save 'im. But da water was freezin' cold and I lost me hearin' on dis side."  
  
"Sorry about dat," Blink said sympathetically, feeling slightly guilty about complaining about his eye.  
  
"Dat's how I got me nickname. Da guys is always sneakin' up on me and I'se can't heah dem comin' so I gets a little jumpy. Don't let dem get ta ya." Skittery stood up and began walking away. "If you'll excuse me, I'se got ta see a goil about a dog." Then he was gone.  
  
Blink headed to Central Park, and found an unoccupied bench. He sat there late into the night. He might have been getting over the whole eye thing, but he still wasn't ready to face the boys.  
  
He had started to doze off when a familiar duo of voices approached. He looked in the direction of the voices and saw Snoddy once again, half carrying, half dragging a drunken Skittery, who was singing loudly some song that he had obviously made up on the spot. "Sing wit me, Snoddy!" He shouted, laughing.  
  
Snoddy sighed. "I don't know dis one, Skitts."  
  
"Dat's okay pal! Neit'ah do I!" He laughed harder. "Walk fastah Snoddy! Youse fallin' behind!"  
  
Blink watched them pass by oblivious to his presence, Skittery's shouts fading into the distance.  
  
Blink sat in the silence for a while longer and then retraced his path back to lodging house, pulling his skimpy jacket tighly around him as a bitter wind pierced the air.  
  
Mush woke up to the sound of a very drunk Skittery stumbling in to the bunk room. "Leave me alone, Snoddy. I can find me own bed."  
  
"Shhh. Skitts you'll wake da uddahs."  
  
"Who cares about da uddahs. Dey don't wanna be waked, dey shouldn't be sleepin'."  
  
"Come on Skitts," Snoddy whispered. "You take dis bed."  
  
"Ain't mine."  
  
"Just take it."  
  
Skittery refused. He stood with his arms folded and his head pointed up, swaying slightly.  
  
"Tell ya what, Skitts. I'll let ya have yoah own pillow and yoah own blanket."  
  
"I just wants me own bed."  
  
"Okay," Snoddy tried to make his whisper sound defeated. "You win. Sleep heah."  
  
"Okay." Skittery climbed into the bed Snoddy had been trying to get him into, and fell asleep just as his head hit the pillow.  
  
"He get dumped again?" Mush whispered into the darkness.  
  
"How'd ya guess?" Snoddy climbed into the top bunk and settled himself in.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then Skittery's groggy voice, "Snoddy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want me squayah (A/N:square)."  
  
Snoddy threw down the small blanket and Skittery mumbled his thanks.  
  
A/N: We love our Skittery! He's so moody! Please review! For us? 


	4. Encounters with wagons

A/N- Hey everyone! It's us again with another chapter! Yay! Anyways, umm...we decided to change the rating, because Skits decided it was about time it got a bit violent, gotta love Skitts and her brain! So, we hopes ya enjoy dis chapter! SBM  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was only a few hours later when Mush was awoken again, this time by urgent shouts coming from outside of the window. He recognized Blink's voice immediately.  
  
Several other newsies stirred as Mush jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Blink was shouting incoherently at Kloppman who was trying unsuccessfully to calm the boy down.  
  
"He'sdeadIdidn'tknowwhathappened—"  
  
"Calm down boy." Kloppman said pushing Blink into a nearby chair, but Blink seemed desperate to show him something outside and immediately stood up again. By this time, numerous other boys had come down.  
  
"I gotta show ya Kloppman!" Blink grabbed the old man by the arm, and pulled him toward the door.  
  
"See, he's right deah, just like I was tellin' ya!" Kloppman stood open mouthed staring at the bloody and immobile body of Charlie.  
  
The newsies murmured from inside as they too peered at the grotesque scene before them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jack stepping outside.  
  
"I don't know, I was just walkin' and I tripped ovah him!"  
  
"Tripped?" Race's voice called from the crowd still gathered at the door. "Yeah, I'se bet dat's what ya want us ta believe."  
  
Jack knelt down beside the body, while Kloppman ordered two of the boys to fetch a couple of cops. "Looks like he took a blow to da head," Jack said suddenly noticing a large bloody mark on the side of Charlie's head.  
  
Skittery stumbled out just then, followed closely by Snoddy and Mush. The three of them stood around Blink all eyes focused on Charlie.  
  
"So, what happened Blink?" Jack asked again.  
  
"I told ya, I don't know. I was walkin and I tripped ovah 'im. I didn't know what he was at foist."  
  
"Dat's what happened, huh?" Racetrack pushed his way through the crowd and stood one the threshold glaring at Blink.  
  
"Race," Mush warned.  
  
"Don't defend 'im, Mush. We all hoid 'im last night." Racetrack pulled his arms out of the grips of a couple other boys who had been holding him back.  
  
"He didn't mean it like dat," said Skittery wincing in pain at the effort of moving his mouth.  
  
"Oh he didn't?" Snapped Race.  
  
"He was angry. People always say stuff like dat when dey's angry," said Mush.  
  
"If you'se implyin' I killed dis—"  
  
"I ain't implyin' anyt'in'. I'se sayin' you killed 'im. He's a murderer boys!"  
  
"No!" Skittery, Mush and Jack stepped in front of Blink who had braced himself for a rough beating.  
  
The cops showed up just then in a wagon. "Where's the body?" one asked stepping out, followed by two more.  
  
The boys moved aside to reveal Charlie's body.  
  
"Alright, everybody back away," said another officer. He and the third officer pulled gloves onto their hands and began examining the body.  
  
"He's dead," said the second cop. He stood and turned to the boys. "Who's responsible for this?"  
  
Most of the boys responded by staring pointedly at the ground. Only Race whose eyes hadn't moved from Blink, spoke. "Maybe ya should ask Blink ovah deah." He pointed a finger in Blink's direction.  
  
The cop spun around. Mush leapt immediately to his friend's defense. "He didn't do it!"  
  
The officer pushed Mush roughly aside. Mush fell into Snoddy who prevented the smaller boy from falling.  
  
"You say you saw this boy do it?" The officer asked Racetrack.  
  
Jack, Mush and Skittery glared at Racetrack. Blink would have glared had he been able to see over his three protectors.  
  
"No, but we all hoid 'im last night sayin' he wanted Charlie dead, cause of da fight."  
  
"Is that true?" The officer asked Snitch who stood behind Racetrack. Snitch nodded but remained silent.  
  
"Well, I think that is all we need boys." The other two officers had covered Charlie's body with a large black sheet. The second officer reached for Blink.  
  
"But he didn't do it!" Yelled Mush.  
  
The officers ignored him and the three of them grabbed Blink and pinned him to the ground and put handcuffs on him.  
  
"Let 'im go!" Jack and Snoddy yelled in unison.  
  
Skittery grabbed one of the cops by the collar, and threw him to the ground, where he began pelting him with his fists. Another cop advanced on Skittery and hit him in the side of the head with his club. Skittery slumped sideways, unconscious.  
  
"Take him in too," said the cop who was still on the ground recovering from Skittery's blows.  
  
The third cop grabbed Skittery's limp body by the arms and dragged him to the wagon.  
  
Snoddy rushed toward the wagon, but paused when a cop stepped in his path waving his club threateningly. "Let this be a lesson to you boys. Do not mess with authority. This boy," he gestured to Blink, "broke the law and therefore must pay the price."  
  
Another police wagon pulled in just then and the three officers inside of that one were quickly briefed on the situation. The new officers went to the body and began to examine it as well.  
  
Blink struggled against the strong clutches of the cops who held him, as Mush and the others looked helplessly on. "I ain't killed nobody evah in me life!" Blink shouted. "You'se gotta believe me!"  
  
They loaded a struggling Blink into the back of the wagon with Skittery and slammed the door shut.  
  
"If any of you boys take one step, we'll take you in as well," one cop threatened as Jack shifted uneasily in his place.  
  
Several people living in the houses nearby emerged dressed in their night clothes to see what the shouting was about. The wagon holding Skittery and Blink pulled away as the remaining officers loaded Charlie's body into the second wagon. They asked Kloppman to accompany them to the station for more questioning.  
  
The news boys could hear Blink shouting as the wagon disappeared into the night. Mush looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.  
  
Jack turned and glared at Racetrack, "what did ya go and open yoah big mouth foah?"  
  
"Ya hoid what da kid said!" Race yelled back. "I was doin' me civic duty." He lit up a cigar and stuck it into his mouth.  
  
"Ya actually t'ought he was serious?" Mush asked incredulously. A scowl was plastered to his usually smiling face.  
  
"Yeah, I do t'ink he was serious, Mush. Just cause you t'inks he's alright don't mean d rest of us do. Who knows what dat kid is capable of. We'se only just met 'im." Racetrack took a long drag on his cigar.  
  
"He's a decent kid, Race," Snoddy said. "He ain't capable of murder."  
  
"Den how do ya explain Charlie, and Blink's late nightah? He didn't come home t'night, incase ya didn't notice. We'se weren't deah to see weadah or not he done it!"  
  
Several other newsies began to back up Race now as well. "Face da facts, da kid's a killah."  
  
Mush growled, stepped toward Race and grabbed the cigar from his mouth, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.  
  
"Hey! Dat costed me a—" Race's comment went unsaid as Mush's fist collided with his nose. The force sent Race sprawling to the ground.  
  
Numerous fights broke out and the boys were for the first time, divided. Snoddy and Jack tried their best to break up the fights, and ended up with fists in their faces as well.  
  
Finally, they were left with two large groups. The fighting had stopped, but the shouts continued. On one side, half a dozen restrained Mush, while on the other, Race was the one held back. Jack stood between the two groups.  
  
"Everyone up ta bed now!" Jack shouted. He looked ready to strike any boy who dare defied his order.  
  
"Tell 'em ta take back what dey said about Blink," Mush demanded.  
  
Jack grabbed Mush by the arm and pulled him aside while the other boys grudgingly followed their leader's orders and trudged upstairs, ready to pounce on the next person to sneeze.  
  
"You'se gotta calm down, Mush," Jack said.  
  
"It ain't faih!" Mush protested. "Why do dey gotta be like dat?"  
  
"Dey's just tryin' ta figure t'ings out, like da rest of us."  
  
"But blaming Blink?"  
  
"Well yeah. Placin' da blame on Blink would be bettah den havin no answers at all."  
  
Mush pondered for a moment. "I guess yoah right, Jack."  
  
"Of course I'se right." He put an arm around Mush's shoulders and led the boy upstairs where they were greeted with a malicious silence.  
  
A/N- We really do love Race, but we needed a bad guy, and he really isn't all that bad...not like Charlie...or Draco Malfoy...but we will make it up to you all, we promise! SBM 


	5. Encounters with a Door

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews...keep em comin'! Once again...much apologies for Race's badness...we drew straws and well, yeah there you have it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Skittery moaned from the other side of the cell, as Blink sat quietly with his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"I feel like I just got beat in da head by a club," Skittery mumbled quietly.  
  
"Ya did."  
  
"Oh. Dat explains it." Skittery sat up slowly and leaned against the wall. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"In jail, Skittery," Blink said, a trace of grumpiness in his usually chipper voice. Blink's answer seemed to alert Skittery into full consciousness.  
  
"Why's I in jail?" He asked. "I mean, I know why yoah heah. But why am I heah?"  
  
"You attacked a cop, Skitts."  
  
"I did?" Skittery seemed to consider this new information for a moment and then grinned. "Did I win?"  
  
"Obviously not. Yoah in jail."  
  
Skittery's face fell. They sat in the cold stillness of the cell, neither one knowing quite what to say. Blink noticed a rhythmic drip of the leaky ceiling. The cell was dark and damp, and uncomfortable. It was empty except for a small cot off to one side, which neither boy was making use of. A small black hole near the ceiling made a sorry excuse for a window.  
  
Voices on the opposite side of the door made both boys perk up. The door swung open letting a beam of bright light into the room. Both boys squinted against it.  
  
"Well look who we have here," said a deep voice. A man stepped into the cell and knelt down next to Blink. "Remember me?" He took Blink's chin in his hand and raised the boys face until it was level with his own.  
  
"Yeah, I remembah youse," Blink spat. "You framed me for murder."  
  
The man sneered. "Haven't changed a bit, I see. Still trying to pin your crimes on others."  
  
"It ain't like dat and you know it!"  
  
The man stood up and turned his attention to Skittery, who glared back at him.  
  
"It's not a good idea to get caught up with street rats like this one," he snarled. "This kid pushed his selling partner from a bridge."  
  
Skittery glanced at Blink for a moment and then back up at the man. "I'll get caught up wit who I want ta get caught up wit."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. He turned from Skittery and back to Blink. "I vowed I'd catch you, and I have. I'll be sure you hang." He turned and left the room, closing the door loudly behind him.  
  
"What was dat all about?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Look, Blink, I apparently attacked a cop for ya. Da least ya could do is tell me what dat was all about."  
  
"I don't want ta talk about it alright."  
  
Skittery stood up and made his way to Blink's side. "Dat answer ain't good enough."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Blink said, louder than he meant to.  
  
"Not until ya ansah me question!" Both boys were on their feet now.  
  
"I nevah asked ya ta help me, alright!"  
  
"Ya didn't need ta ask! Dat's what friends do. Dey help each uddah!"  
  
"Well, I nevah asked ya ta be me friend!" Blink yelled as loud as he could. Skittery grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.  
  
Blink jumped to his feet and charged at Skittery, who stood with his fists raised. "Why won't ya tell me what happened?" Blink's fist crushed into his ribs and he staggered back a little before jabbing his own fist into Blink's already swollen face.  
  
"'Cause it ain't yoah business!" Blink attacked again, this time striking Skittery in the jaw.  
  
"Youse feelin' ashamed dat ya killed yoah friend?" Skittery received a kick to the stomach for that one.  
  
"I didn't kill 'im. I tried to stop 'im!"  
  
"Dat man said ya killed 'im."  
  
"Dat man don't know what he's talkin' about!"  
  
Skittery fell to the floor as Blink rushed at him with all the force he could muster. "He t'ought he saw me push Swingah off da bridge!" Blink was punching Skittery's stomach now one fist after another.  
  
"Well didn't ya?"  
  
That was the last question he was able to get out before Blink began to incoherently blurt out the entire story.  
  
Blink remembered the event as though it had only happened yesterday.  
  
Blink tightened his jacket as Swinger ran to catch up with him. "We'se crazy ta be out heah sellin' in dis weaddah."  
  
"Come on, Blink. Wheah's yoah sense of advencha?" He put an arm around Blink.  
  
"Must have left it at home wit me sanity." Swinger laughed.  
  
They took the bridge that day. It was slick with fresh rainwater. They hurried over it, but halfway across, a scream from below caused Swinger to stop dead in his tracks, and peer over the edge.  
  
Blink didn't stop fast enough, lost his footing, and fell into Swinger. The old railing which Swinger had been leaning over crumbled beneath the weight of the two boys, and Swinger plummeted over the edge with the broken bits of woods.  
  
Blink was just fast enough to grab hold of one of Swinger's hands and strained to pull the other boy back up. But Swinger had worn his gloves that day, something he hardly ever did, and his hand began to slip out of the warm material.  
  
"And I couldn't hold on anymore! And he fell!" Blink's fists slowed. He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and climbed off of Skittery, whose lip was bleeding.  
  
Skittery sat up slowly, clutching his stomach. "Now, was dat so hard?"  
  
"'Cause I did kill him, Skittery. It's 'cause a me dat he's dead. 'Cause I was hurryin' and I didn't see 'im."  
  
"It sounds like yoah takin' credit foah somet'in' dat you had no control ovah."  
  
"But if I hadn't a let go, he wouldn't be dead."  
  
"Well if he hadn't a worn his mitten, his hand wouldn'ta slipped outta it."  
  
Blink lunged at Skittery again. "Don't you dare blame dis on him! It wasn't his fault!"  
  
"And it wasn't yoah fault neithah."  
  
Blink suddenly threw his arms around Skittery and began sobbing uncontrollably into the taller boy's chest. "I'm sorry dat I beat ya up," Blink's muffled voice said, shaking.  
  
"Dat's okay. I probably desoived it." Skittery patted Blink's head in what he thought was a comforting manner.  
  
Mush wasn't in high spirits when he bought his papers and hit the streets the next morning. It had been tense getting ready this morning as most of the boys were odds with each other. An eerie silence had filled the bunk room and the wash room that morning, and except for the few boys that didn't sleep in the lodging house, the distribution center was silent as well.  
  
"Can I sell wit ya, t'day, Mush?"  
  
Mush turned to see an even more sullen Snoddy, drawing near. Mush nodded his consent, and Snoddy fell into step beside him.  
  
Unconsciously the two boys found themselves passing the jail house. Snoddy's face grew dark when he noticed it, and he halted. Mush watched him pick up a large stone from the ground, and aim for the window. Just as he was about to let it go, Mush grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait," Mush said. Snoddy looked at him, waiting for an excuse for the interruption. "Come wit me."  
  
Snoddy followed Mush closer to a building beside the jail house. It was an old, abandoned general store, with windows so dusty, the boys couldn't see inside. The walls were wooden, and the porch creaked as they stepped onto it.  
  
Mush tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. He was about to give up when Snoddy pushed past him and threw all of his weight into the door. The lock snapped off, the pieces fell to the floor, and a large cloud of dust billowed out of the small opening.  
  
"Aftah you," said Snoddy, pushing the door wide open to allow Mush through.  
  
A thick layer of dust covered the remaining shelves in the large room. Their shoes left marks on the floor as they explored.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise beneath them. Both boys looked at their feet just as the floor beneath Mush gave way. Snoddy watched as Mush disappeared through the floor, screaming. Another billow of dust came up through the floor, and Snoddy coughed as he knelt over the opening. "Hey, Mushie! Mushie, ya alright down deah?"  
  
A few coughs came as a reply, and then Mush's scratchy voice. "I t'ink I may have found a way to bust our boys out. Come down heah!"  
  
Snoddy shot Mush a look that clearly read, "are you crazy?" and had Mush seen it, he would have gotten the message clearly. Snoddy stood up and brushed off his knees. He looked around the empty dirty room and found what he was looking for in the wall behind him.  
  
He turned the knob on the cellar door, and thankfully, it opened right up. Sure enough, there was a set of stairs leading down into the cellar.  
  
As he descended, he noticed the broken pile of wood that had fallen with Mush, and then he noticed Mush scraping away furiously at the dirt wall in front of him, with a piece of the broken wood. Realization dawned on Snoddy as he watched his friend. The dirt wall faced the jail house.  
  
Snoddy grinned.  
  
"We can dig a hole from heah, right in ta da cell, Snoddy! And den dey can escape!"  
  
"Mushie, you'se a genius." Snoddy watched his friend scrape at the wall for a while longer. "Are ya sure it'll lead ta da cell?"  
  
Mush paused. "I dunno."  
  
"Maybe we should get some a da uddas ta help."  
  
Mush nodded. "I t'ink yoah right." Mush dropped his board.  
  
"We can get shovels. It'll go lots fastah dat way."  
  
The two boys excitedly ascended the stairs and hurried back out of the building into the fresh air. They abandoned any hopes of selling papers that day, but instead made their way back to lodging. They had a plan. And they needed all the help they could get. 


	6. Encounters with a Blacksmith

Chapter 6  
  
That evening Snoddy, Mush, Dutchy, and Specs sat quietly in the alley beside the lodging house discussing their plans.  
  
"So, let me get dis straight," began Specs after Mush had finished telling them the idea. "You want us ta dig inta da cell at da jail house so dat da boys can escape t'rough da floor?"  
  
"Dat's basically it, yeah," Snoddy said.  
  
"What are we supposed ta dig wit, our hands?" Dutchy piped in.  
  
"Naw, hows about we use shovels," said a voice behind the boys. They turned to see Jack standing in the opening of the alley, an amused smile on his face.  
  
The boys proceeded to leap to their feet to greet him.  
  
"You t'ink we'se got a good chance at dis, Cowboy?" Snoddy asked.  
  
Jack nodded, "it all sounds good ta me. All we needs is some shovels."  
  
"Wheah are we'se supposed ta get da shovels?" Asked Mush.  
  
"Just so happens," answered Jack grinning, "I knows a guy wit shovels. Follow me boys."  
  
The boys followed Jack through the darkness to the center of town where Jack stopped in front of a small blacksmith's shop. He knocked hard on the door and waited.  
  
Moments later the door burst open and a soot covered man, whose head only reached the base of Jack's neck, stepped outside.  
  
"Heya Mitch." Jack stuck out a hand, which the dirty man shook vigorously.  
  
"Jack, haven't seen ya around dese parts much."  
  
"Yeah well, I haven't had much need foah a blacksmith."  
  
"So why now?"  
  
"Me and my boys are tryin' ta bust some friends out a da slammah. We need some shovels."  
  
"Shoah, how many?" The other boys were in awe that this blacksmith seemed so eager to help them.  
  
"Two should be good." Jack replied.  
  
The blacksmith nodded, "wait heah." And then he disappeared into the shop once again.  
  
The boys waited in silence until Mitch emerged once again. "T'anks Mitch, I owes ya one," said Jack passing the shovels to Dutchy and Snoddy.  
  
"Dat's t'ree ya owes me now, Jackie." Mitch laughed as he watched the boys disappear into the darkness.  
  
The boys continued their trip to the abandoned store. Mush peeked into the windows of the jail as he passed by, and noticed three cops playing poker at a table opposite the stone cell Skittery and Blink were being held in.  
  
They clambered into the dirty basement of the store and examined the wall they were to dig through.  
  
"How do we even know dis will lead ta da cell?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"Yeah, what if da cell floah is solid?" Specs added.  
  
Mush opened his mouth to answer, but Jack interrupted, "It ain't. Deah's a few nice loose stones toward da back wall. I should know, I loosened dem." Jack grinned proudly.  
  
"If we start right about," he paused to tap his shovel on the wall, "heah, den we'se should come up right beneat' dem. Alright boys, who wants ta start da diggin'?"  
  
The boys worked out a system. Mush and Dutchy dug while the other three removed the excess dirt away.  
  
Skittery lay on his back on the cold floor of the cell near the wall. He stared up at the leaking ceiling while listening to the deep breathing of Blink, who lay over on the bed, fast asleep.  
  
The occasional laughter of the cops was the only thing that broke the silence in the pitch black room.  
  
Skittery blinked his eyes opened, and through the tiny window near the ceiling he could see the first traces of dawn. Blink was stirring on the cot. The cops outside sounded cheerful and beside their raucous laughter the only other noise was a dull thud coming from somewhere beneath him.  
  
It took Skittery a moment to realize that the noise below him was a new development and he dropped his ear to the floor to listen closer.  
  
"What's goin' on?" asked Blink's groggy voice.  
  
"Shh, I'se tryin' ta listen."  
  
Blink jumped off of the cot and joined Skittery on the floor, mimicking Skittery's action and lowering his own ear to the floor. "What are we listenin' foah?" Blink asked in a whisper.  
  
"Just listen."  
  
There was another thud and the boys felt the stone beneath them shudder. They pulled their heads back with a start, and stared at the floor which seemed to be crumbling. Suddenly, one of the larger stones plummeted into the nothingness below, leaving a gaping hole.  
  
"Skittery?" A voice echoed up through the hole.  
  
Skittery peered down into the opening. "Dat you Mush?"  
  
He heard Mush mutter something about it being them and then, "hold tight, we'se comin' ta get ya."  
  
Skittery and Blink sat impatiently watching the stones fall one by one until there was a hole just big enough for them to crawl through.  
  
"Come on through, fellas!" Dutchy said sticking his head out of the crack.  
  
"Ya gotta move foist, Dutchy," Mush's voice called up.  
  
Dutchy grinned sheepishly and pulled his head back down.  
  
Skittery turned to Blink. "You go foist," he said.  
  
Blink obeyed and soon had disappeared down the hole as well.  
  
Skittery followed and landed next to Mush, who guided him to another small opening. "Da uddahs are waitin' out deah foah ya."  
  
"What about you'se?"  
  
"Weah, right behind ya."  
  
Skittery got onto his hands and knees and crawled through the small cave like tunnel. Two sets of hands helped pull him out when he reached the end.  
  
He straightened himself out when he exited.  
  
"Welcome back," Jack said clapping him on the shoulder and sending a fresh layer of dirt into the already dusty air.  
  
"Took ya long enough," Skittery scolded.  
  
"Yeah well, we kept votin' on weat'er or not ta bust ya out, but it kept comin' out a tie." Snoddy laughed.  
  
Mush and Dutchy joined their group again soon after.  
  
"What kept ya?" Blink asked.  
  
"We'se just cleanin' up a bit." Mush and Dutchy shot each other knowing grins. "We propped da stones back inta place. Dey'll nevah figure out how you'se escaped!"  
  
"Now what?" Blink asked.  
  
"Now we'se gotta get you'se inta hidin'," Specs explained.  
  
"I'se got just da place," Snoddy stated, matter of factly.  
  
The boys made their way out of the building into the cool morning air. The streets were silent except for a few business men. Snoddy led them to the outskirts of town and into another alley where he opened a street level window, this one as dusty as the ones at the abandoned store.  
  
"What is dis place, Snoddy?" Skittery asked once they were inside.  
  
They found themselves in a small room that was empty except for a small cot and a broken table.  
  
"I found dis when I foist started bein' a newsie. A few of da big guys used ta chase me, so I always came heah." Skittery patted Snoddy's shoulder, sympathetically.  
  
"You'se stay down heah and we'll bring ya food. We'se gotta get back so dey can't pin anyt'in' on us," said Jack.  
  
The boys said their goodbyes and then exited through the window.  
  
"Snoddy!" Skittery ran to the window and yelled up. Snoddy stopped and turned back around. "Bring me back me Square, okay?"  
  
Snoddy smiled and nodded, "shoah."  
  
Skittery closed the window and sat down next to Blink on the bed. 


	7. Encounters with everchanging songs

A/N- Sorry for the terribly long wait, it's a good thing Skits keeps me in line, or you guys would have to wait for a couple of weeks to see this new chapter. Well, we hope you like it! SBM  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blink had been pacing the small room all morning. He now knew that there were exactly twenty seven steps from the bed to the table and back again. He'd worn a bit of a path into the decaying floor and wondered how much deeper it would be by the time he and Skittery would be able to get out of the room.  
  
It had been three days, and besides the morning visits from Mush and the evening visits from either Jack or Snoddy, the two boys had only each other for company. And that was only sometimes, Blink realized, listening to the steady, deep breathing of his sleeping friend.  
  
Skittery had curled up in the corner of the room hours ago, his back securely against the cold stone wall, and his knees bent to his chest. One arm, which he laid his head on, draped across his knees while his other hung loosely at his side. His small blanket, which Snoddy had brought back for him two nights previous, was wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.  
  
Blink watched him for a few more moments and then jumped when there was a loud "thump" outside the window. The window creaked open and a pair of familiar feet fell through.  
  
Mush greeted him with a cheerful "hello" and then handed him a loaf of bread wrapped up in the morning newspaper.  
  
"T'anks," Blink said, hungrily ripping the paper off and throwing it aside.  
  
Mush laughed at his friend's eagerness and then crossed the room to wake up Skittery, who jumped when Mush's hand touched his shoulder. Skittery spotted the bread and was at Blink's side in less than a second.  
  
"You'se actin' like ya haven't eaten in days," said Mush, observantly. Both boys shot him annoyed glares. Mush sat down on the bed and waited for them to finish.  
  
"I can't wait ta get outta heah," Blink said after swallowing his last bite.  
  
"Well, it'll be a while. Every bull in da city is out lookin' foah da two a youse. Spot Conlon even told Cowboy about how dey'se been gettin' asked questions too about you boys."  
  
"News travels fast, don't it," said Blink.  
  
"Especially when it's in da papes," Mush grinned and picked up the discarded piece of newspaper that Blink had banished to the floor. He smoothed it out and handed it to Blink, who scanned it quickly with Skittery reading excitedly over his shoulder. "You boys are famous."  
  
"'Murder and Maniac Escape Prison.' Dis article says we beat da bulls wit dere own clubs..." Blink said, astounded at the lie.  
  
"We'se just like dem outlaws dat Jack's always trackin."  
  
Blink and Mush looked at Skittery for an explanation. "What outlaws?" Mush asked.  
  
"You got da rest a dis pape?"  
  
Mush nodded, stood up and reached back up through the window where he had stashed his small pile of papers. He handed the remaining pieces to Skittery who browsed through them.  
  
"I ain't a criminal." Blink said quietly.  
  
"We knows you aint. But da headline has been good foah sells. I guess we should all be t'ankin ya foah getting' arrested."  
  
Blink's expression grew dark, he opened his mouth as if to say something to his defense, but Skittery interrupted him.  
  
"Heah it is!" Skittery held out a section of the newspaper for his two comrades. "See! Dis guy Butch Cassidy and his gang, dey's always in da papes foah robbin' trains and banks. Dere always hidin' in people's cellahs and barns, so dat da bulls won't find 'em."  
  
"We ain't like dem, Skittery, dey's law breakers."  
  
"We broke outta jail, Blink. Dat ain't exactly legal."  
  
Blink threw the paper angrily at Skittery who looked at him with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I'se got ta get outta heah," Blinks mumbled, sitting down on the bed and burying his face in his hands. "Dis place is makin' me crazy."  
  
We're woikin' on it, Blink. We'se just got ta find out who Charlie's real killah is. Den we'll get ya outta heah."  
  
Blinks sighed. He didn't care what the papers said. He wasn't a murderer or a maniac, or an outlaw, and he was going to prove it.

"Wheah do you'se t'ink yoah going'?" Snoddy and Mush looked at each other guiltily and then up at Jack.  
  
"Da boys need some cheerin' up," volunteered Mush, quietly, holding up a bottle of what Jack figured was some type of alcohol.  
  
"I'se comin' wit ya," Jack said, a hint of finality to his tone.  
  
Snoddy and Mush didn't dare protest. At least not until another figure approached in the darkness.  
  
"We'se comin' too," whispered a voice.  
  
"We?" Snoddy asked.  
  
"Yeah! You can't expect ta have Dutchy along and forget about me." another voice said, it sounded much like Specs.  
  
"Dis is way too many, Jack. Da bulls are patrollin' every street in da city," Snoddy said.  
  
"Den we'll hafta be real quiet. We'll go in paihs."  
  
"But deah's an odd number of us Jack," Dutchy observed.  
  
"Not anymore," said another voice. It was Snitch. The others looked warily at what they could see of one another. Snitch put his hands up defensively, glanced at Racetrack's bunk where the sleeping boy stirred, and added more quietly, "I have some t'ings I'se got ta say."  
  
Mush sighed and then he and Snoddy left the lodging house as quietly as they could without another word. Mush wondered how they were all going to make it without being seen. He and Snoddy had to duck into two alleys to wait for a couple of police wagons to pass.  
  
They finally made it. Blink and Skittery were sound asleep when they dropped in, however the noise that they made in doing so woke the room's inhabitants. Skittery seemed much too excited to see Snoddy, or maybe, Mush decided, the bottle in Snoddy's hand, which Skittery opened immediately.  
  
"Wheah did ya get dis?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer before chugging it down. Snoddy grabbed the bottle away from him, causing Skittery to choke.  
  
"Don't drink it all, Skits, I had ta get it outta Kloppman's stash," Snoddy said in a proud tone.  
  
Skittery's eyes widened, "He's got a stash?"  
  
"What are you guys doin' heah?" Blink asked turning back to look at Mush.  
  
"We came ta cheah ya boys up," he answered. Blink smiled. It was good to see Blink smile, Mush concluded. "Da uddahs are comin', too," said Snoddy.  
  
"Uddahs?" Blink and Skittery said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, well, Jack and Specs and Dutchy and Snitch. Dey all wanted ta come and—"  
  
A noise at the window interrupted Mush as two more bodies fell through the opening. Jack clapped Skittery into a friendly hug as Snitch hung back a little, staring uncertainly at Blink. There was an awkward lull in the reunion, and then Snitch stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"Look Blink, I—" he ran a sweaty hand through his untidy hair, "I just wanted ta say dat..." he paused. The others leaned forward anxiously. "I'se sorry. Foah doubtin' ya and everyt'ing." Snitch lowered his gaze to the floor and the others turned to Blink.  
  
Blink smiled faintly and then stuck out a hand, which Snitch shook. "No harm done," said Blink.  
  
Dutchy and Specs arrived a few minutes later, looking as if they had just ran the distance between here and the lodging house.  
  
"Sorry boys," Dutchy breathed hard.  
  
"We ran intah some bulls along da way," Specs wiped at his forehead.  
  
"Dey wanted ta know wheah we was goin' and everyt'ing," Dutchy finished for Specs.  
  
"We gave 'em da slip at Bottle Alley." Specs and Dutchy said in unison. They grinned at one another.  
  
"We'll have ta keep our eyes out on da way back den," Jack sighed.  
  
Now that everyone had arrived safely, things began to get really loud. A now drunken Skittery was trying to teach a song to Dutchy and Specs, but kept changing the lyrics, while Snoddy laughed loudly in the background. Jack entertained Blink and Mush with stories he'd read in his dime novels about the great "Wild Bill" Hickock and the outlaw Jesse James, with Snitch adding in details that Jack left out. Mush had never known that Snitch was so interested in the west.  
  
It was during a particularly loud verse of Skittery's ever-changing song, and a very exciting part in Jack's story that Mush glanced up and gasped. A sudden silence filled the room as everyone noticed that they were not alone. Seven heads turned to the direction that Mush was staring blankly at. Standing below the open window, lighting a fresh cigar, was racetrack.  
  
Blink swallowed nervously.


	8. More Encounters with Racetrack

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one's so short. We're trying!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
There were a few moments of awkward silence and except for the smoke drifting from Racetrack's cigar to the ceiling, there was no movement.  
  
Then it seemed like everyone moved at once. A dozen questions filled the air, and Blink tried to launch himself at Racetrack, but was held back by Specs and Dutchy.  
  
Snoddy struggled to restrain a restless and suddenly very sober, but angry, Skittery who seemed to have a few not so nice questions of his own.  
  
"How did ya find us?" Jack demanded, loudly, trying to quiet the others.  
  
"I followed ya. You'se shoah make a lot a noise foah guys tryin' ta sneak out."  
  
"What are ya doin' heah?" Mush asked the question this time, an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"Just t'ought you'se might like ta know who killed Charlie," Racetrack answered nonchalantly. His statement had been quiet, but the silence that followed proved that they had all heard it clearly.  
  
Specs and Dutchy released Blink, whose arms dropped to his side. His jaw was slack and his face looked as anxious as the others.  
  
"You know who killed him?" Skittery asked.  
  
Blink wondered how he had recovered from his drunkenness so quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I knows who killed 'im."  
  
They all waited impatiently but it seemed as though Race wasn't going to volunteer the information too easily. They would have to ask for it.  
  
Blink spoke first. "Who done it?" he asked.  
  
Race stared hard at Blink for a moment and took a long drag from his cigar. "It was Charlie's gang," Race answered simply.  
  
"How da ya know?" Blink pressed.  
  
"'Cause I hoid 'em talkin' down by da docks dis aftahnoon, on me way home from da tracks."  
  
"What exactly did dey say?" It seemed as though Blink had taken control of the conversation. The other boys didn't seem to mind. They watched the events unfold as Race replayed the day's events for them.  
  
"I lost big time t'day. T'ought I'd found me a winnah in Marigold, but I was wrong, and I lost all a me money. So I had ta walk back. I was walkin' in da alley between da docks and da lace factory, and I hoid Charlie's pal, Munch, shoutin' about somet'in'."  
  
"What was he shoutin' about?" Blink interrupted.  
  
"I'se gettin' ta dat," Race snapped at Blink who closed his mouth, folded his arms across his chest and waited for more.  
  
"Seems dey's upset dat you boys is in da papes. Dey's angry dat you got da credit foah what dey done."  
  
"Did dey actually say dey killed Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah. Dey said how dey did it, too. Toins out dey was all drunk at a bar one night and a big fight broke out, and da little guy, what's 'is name?"  
  
"Gus?" suggested Snoddy.  
  
"Yeah him. He hit Charlie ovah da head wit a stool, a little too hard, and well, we knows what happened aftah dat."  
  
"How did he end up at da lodgin' house d'ough?"  
  
"Dey dragged 'im dere so dat one a us would take da blame. Den dey slept at da docks so dey would have a..." Race went quiet trying to search for the word.  
  
"Ambassadors?" Snitch suggested, earning him curious glances from the others.  
  
"Alibi?" said Jack.  
  
"Yeah dat. I wondered why dey hadn't been back ta da lodgin' house lately."  
  
"So, yoah sayin', dat Charlie's gang killed him, and dey tried to pin it on one a us, and now dey's all mad 'cause dere plan woiked and we'se in da papes?" Skittery asked.  
  
Race pulled the cigar out of his mouth and stared at Skittery. "Did I stuttah?" he asked, harshly.  
  
Jack held out a hand to silence them as Skittery began to say something not very nice to Racetrack.  
  
"So now dat we knows who done it," Specs began.  
  
"All we'se gotta do is pin it back on dem!" Dutchy finished.  
  
The two boys looked at Jack. "But how?" they asked in unison.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at them. "Anyone got any ideas?" he asked looking from boy to boy.  
  
"Why'd ya decide ta help me out Race?" Blink asked suddenly. All eyes in the room focused on the new conversation.  
  
Racetrack shrugged. "I knew dat I made a mistake, and I wanted ta fix it." He sounded as though the answer had been obvious.  
  
Blink studied Race's face and then grinned. He stuck out his hand. "T'anks," he said gratefully.  
  
Race hesitated before shaking Blink's hand. "And," Race continued, "about da whole," he made a gesture at his eye, "patch t'ing—"  
  
Blink shook his head. "Don't worry about it. No harm done."  
  
Mush grinned at the two and draped his arms around their shoulders, glad that they had reconciled.  
  
"No one has any ideas at all den?" Jack asked after a moment.  
  
A murmur spread through the crowd, each boy waiting for the others to speak.  
  
"I'se too drunk ta t'ink of a bad plan, let alone a good one," Skittery muttered. His eyes were beginning to droop, and Snoddy had to grab onto him to make sure he wouldn't fall.  
  
"I'se got a plan," Snitch said, suddenly.  
  
All eyes fell on him.  
  
"Blink was s'posed ta have a trial comin' up, right?"  
  
"It don't look like dat'll be happenin'," Snoddy said.  
  
Snitch continued, "what if we had Blink get caught again?"  
  
Everyone in the room began to speak at once again, no one very keen on Snitch's idea. Snitch held up a hand. "We'se can feed Charlie's gang stories about how famous Blink will be and how he'll go down in history, and how great all da uddah newsies t'ink he is."  
  
"So dey'll get even moah jealous," Jack said, finally understanding Snitch's idea.  
  
Snitch nodded. "And den, maybe dey'll toin demselves in ta da bulls and Blink can go free."  
  
"I'm wanted foah murder!" Blink shrieked. "I don't have time foah 'maybe'."  
  
"How do we know," began Specs.  
  
"Dat dey'll toin demselves in?" finished Dutchy.  
  
"Will you two cut dat out!" snapped Skittery.  
  
"Sorry," Specs and Dutchy said together.  
  
"Dose boys'll do anyt'in' foah a little recognition," Race said. "If we feed 'em enough stories, dey'll wish dey'd taken da rap aftah dey'd done it."  
  
"We could try ta get 'em ta say it at da trial," said Snoddy.  
  
"I like it," Skittery grinned. "When do we start?"  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow," said Jack. "Right now, we'se got ta plan." He lifted his Cowboy hat onto his head.  
  
They planned into the night. 


	9. Encounters with Kloppman's Cold Remedy

A/N- hey guys- sorry it took so long for this...blame Specs...she had to go to camp and forbade me to write anything without her. SPECS- HEY! It really wasn't my fault, I HAD to go to camp...anyways, enjoy the chapter, we hope that you all like it!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Are we shoah about dis?" Blink asked, uncertainly, as Jack helped him through the window. He squinted his eye in the bright daylight. He hadn't been outside in a week and now that he was outside; he wanted nothing more than to go back in.  
  
Skittery had to stay behind. Snoddy had agreed to keep him company. Once Blink was acquitted, they hoped that everyone would forget about "the maniac" and Skittery would be free to go.  
  
"Good luck," Skittery called up through the window.  
  
Blink muttered his thanks and hoped that this was not the last time he would see his friend. He turned to Jack and asked, "How do we know da boys'll toin demselves in?"  
  
"Race and Mush are woikin' on dat as we speak. You'se gotta stay focused heah." Jack straightened Blink's vest and laughed at the boy's nervous expression. "Look, things'll woik out. Don't worry."  
  
Blink wished that he could trust Jack, but what if their plan fell through? It seemed much too easy to Blink. They were relying on Charlie's gang, a group of murderers. Who knew what they would do?  
  
Jack pushed him out into the street. Blink glanced back at him questioningly. "Just wander around, someone's bound ta find ya."  
  
Blink sighed and then wandered out into the street. There wasn't a cop insight, and Blink wondered if this had all been just some stupid joke the others had decided to play on him. He wondered that until he heard a familiar, and unwelcome, voice behind him. Then he started to run. He knew that his part of the plan was to get caught, but he wasn't going to give up with out a fight.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed two cops, both with their clubs raised, and Mr. Kerry, the man that had been chasing him since the day Swinger had died.  
  
Blink turned a corner and found himself dodging kiosks of fruits, vegetables, flowers, clothing, and dozens of other things as he passed through the market. He overturned a few of the stands to create obstacles for his pursuers.  
His efforts weren't enough though. They were still hot on his trail as he turned another corner and found himself at a dead end. Maniacal laughter behind him caused him to turn around, defeated. A second later he was on the ground again, as the police cuffed him.  
  
Mr. Kerry grinned triumphantly into Blink's eye as the men dragged him back through the streets under the gaze of curious onlookers.  
  
Mush hoped things were going well with Blink. He, Racetrack, and Snitch were making their way to the distribution center like they did every morning, and where they knew Charlie's gang would be.  
  
Sure enough when they arrived, Munch, Gus, and the rest of the gang sat in a corner looking murderous.  
  
"Ready?" Race whispered to the two other boys. They both nodded determinedly.  
  
They set their path to pass directly by the gang, who stared at them with eyes narrow, and fists prepped for a fight.  
  
Racetrack raised his voice loud enough for the gang to hear him, but still quiet enough to not draw too much attention from the others. Even so, a few curious newsboys had gathered around as Racetrack's words peaked their interest.  
  
"Did ya heah about Kid Blink?"  
  
The targets continued their gaze in the direction of Blink's hopeful saviors.  
  
"Dey's sayin' he killed Charlie. Do ya think he actually did it?" Snitch asked looking from Mush to Racetrack.  
  
"Of course he did it," said Racetrack. "I knew from da moment I met him he was trouble. Never trust a kid with one eye, I always says."  
  
Mush noticed movement from the gang's position and chanced a glance over his shoulder at them. Munch, who seemed to have taken over Charlie's position as the leader, had stood up and taken a few steps toward the small crowd.  
  
Mush tried to hide his pleasure as he added, "He's gonna be famous ya know."  
  
"Dat's a given," supplied Racetrack, lighting a fresh cigar. "A corse all da papes are gonna cover da story. He'll be famous from here all da way west!"  
  
"And dey'll probably write books 'bout Kid Blink, the most famous murderer ever," Snitch said, almost dreamily.  
  
"Kinda make ya wish youse killed Charlie, eh?" Mush asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Race. "Dere's no doubt about dat. I mean, I'd never kill a guy or nothin' unless I had to, but ya know, bein' in da papes can't hoit can it? Every where ya go people know who ya are 'cause dey read about ya in da papes."  
  
Munch was suddenly right in front of Racetrack, staring down at him with dark eyes, clearly expressing his loathing for the current conversation. He addressed his question to Racetrack. "What about murderers? How is being in the papes good for them?" His voice was quiet but deep, almost a growl.  
  
"Murderers have it da best," Racetrack growled back, less successfully, but still maintained a steady and determined lock on Munch's eyes with his own. "Shoah, everyone's afraid, but even da big guys know better dan ta mess wit a man accused of murder."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You t'ink guys like Spot Conlon are stupid enough ta mess wit someone who can kill a man? 'Specially a big one like Charlie?"  
  
Munch seemed to be considering his words.  
  
Race turned back to the others. "And anyway, I know for a fact all da Newsies love Blink."  
  
"Why's dat?" Asked Munch.  
  
"'Cause," replied Racetrack, "da headlines haven't been dis good in a real long time." He plastered a triumphant grin on his face as he turned away. Mush and Snitch began to follow him, but all three turned around again when Munch asked his final question.  
  
"When's his trial?"  
  
"He in jail yet?" Jack asked walking up to Dutchy and Specs, who were sitting on a brick wall about a block from the jail house.  
  
Specs nodded, "We saw dem drag Blink in there kickin' and fightin'."  
  
"Atta boy," Jack said, settling down on the wall beside Specs. "So, how long ago did dey get him?"  
  
Specs shrugged, "maybe thoity—"  
  
"Forty minutes," Dutchy corrected. Specs narrowed his eyes at Dutchy.  
  
"Good. Now we gots ta sit and wait for da others ta come back."  
  
Sitting and waiting seemed to take all afternoon. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that Specs leapt to his feet. "Hark! Dey cometh!"  
  
"You read too many books," Dutchy said also leaping to his feet and pushing his friend aside. He stared off down the street. "He's right, Cowboy. I see dem!"  
  
The three boys climbed off of the wall and hurried to meet their friends, making very sure to steer clear of the jail house, and the cops, that until that morning had been crawling the streets.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Jack asked Racetrack.  
  
"Dunno yet. Dey sure looked mighty angry though," Racetrack replied.  
  
"When did dey set Blink's trial for?" Mush asked suddenly, anxiously.  
  
"Tomorrow mornin'," replied Jack.  
  
"Good. Cause dat's what we told dem," Mush said. His eyes were large and still anxious, and probably would be until Blink was safe back at the lodging house.  
  
"Well, I'd say my plan worked pretty well, wouldn't you?" Snitch smiled proudly.  
  
"It ain't ovah yet, Snitch," Jack said, vanquishing Snitch's triumphant smile. "All we can do now is wait."  
  
"And pray," added Race.  
  
"Maybe dis plan weren't such a good idea," Skittery said nervously, making Snoddy jump. His friend had been silent almost from the moment Blink had left the room that morning.  
  
"Come, on Skits. T'ink positive."  
  
Snoddy made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Skittery whose elbows were resting on his knees, his face buried in his hands.  
  
"I'm tryin' ta. It's just..." Skittery trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Snoddy inquired.  
  
"I'se worried about him is all. He's a good kid, and he don't deserve all dis."  
  
Snoddy nodded, even though he knew the gesture went unseen. Then Skittery added what they all had been considering that day. "What if da plan don't work, huh? We'se gonna spend da rest of our lives t'inkin' about how we coulda saved Kid Blink if only we hadn't gone t'rough wit' dis brainless idea."  
  
Snoddy placed a comforting hand on Skittery's shoulder. "Ya wanna get out a heah?"  
  
Skittery looked up then. "What?"  
  
"Come on," Snoddy said, standing up and reaching for the latch on the window.  
  
"Snod...we can't! What if we get caught?"  
  
Snoddy looked at him incredulously. "Skittery worried about gettin' caught? Dere's a foist."  
  
Snoddy knew it was reckless, but he hated seeing Skittery in such poor spirit. And besides, it wasn't as though they were going to cause trouble or anything...  
  
Blink sulked. Being in a cell with Skittery had been bad, but bearable. At least then, he'd had company, even if it wasn't always pleasant.  
  
Being left with his thoughts was agonizing without someone to vent to. He paced his cell, and wondered how long it would take him to wear a pathway into it.  
  
Not very long, he noticed after a while looking down at his foot trodden path. He grinned. At least those cops would remember him for a long time.  
  
"Come on boys, we're gonna be late!" Jack yelled impatiently, standing in the door way of the bunk room.  
  
Dutchy, Specs, and Snitch were still doing last minute dressing. Mush had left earlier that morning to see if he could get a glimpse of Blink as they brought him in to the court house. The other newsie boys had already left as well to get some good seats.  
  
"We'se comin'," Dutchy said pulling on his hat and making his way to Jack. The rest of the boys soon followed after that.  
  
"Where's Race?" Jack asked, noticing for the first time his missing comrade.  
  
The others shrugged. "He left earlier," explained Specs. "Said he'd meet us dere."  
  
"Well, t'anks for tellin' me," Jack rolled his eyes and then ushered the others outside. They hurried to the courthouse, walking briskly.  
  
"Ya t'ink Munch and dem will come?" Snitch asked, slightly out of breath, as they entered the courthouse.  
  
Jack shrugged, "hope so." He stated simply.  
  
The courthouse was almost completely full. Rich folks lined all of the front row seats, the others, mostly the Manhattan newsies, lined the back rows. Jack signaled to his friends and they made their way to the back to stand against the wall.  
  
Jack surveyed the room for signs of Mush. He found him right in the front row off to the side, his head bent down over the newspaper. Jack smiled; he figured Mush would get a pretty good glimpse of Blink as he was brought through the door that stood on his side.  
  
The room was pretty warm; women fanned themselves with expensive looking fans. Jack began to wish he had one as he began undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Wheah's da lead guy?" Snitch whispered quietly to Jack searching the room as well.  
  
"Ya mean da judge?" Jack asked, Snitch smiled and shrugged.  
  
Jack answered, "He ain't heah yet."  
  
"Wheah's da Kid?" Dutchy asked.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "what? Do ya t'ink I knows everyt'in'?"  
  
The door behind Jack opened, and a grinning Race stepped inside. He squeezed himself in between Dutchy and Jack, and the whispered to the latter, "I got everythin' taken care of."  
  
Jack looked at him quizzically, but before Race had a chance to explain himself, a door toward the front of the room opened up and two officers, each gripping one of Blink's arms securely, drug the one eyed boy into the room. The sat him in a chair facing the Judge on Mush's side of the room. Jack noticed Mush suddenly perk his head up and drop his paper haphazardly.  
  
Blink looked around the room apprehensively. He gulped several times until his eye fell onto Mush, and he gave him a weak, nervous smile before being pushed into a chair behind a desk.  
  
A few moments later, the other door on the opposite side opened, and a tall, old man wearing a long black robe came striding into the room. "All rise," ordered a voice from somewhere near the front.  
  
Everyone stood.  
  
The judge took a seat and the same voice from earlier said, "You may be seated."  
  
Everyone sat.  
  
The judge was handed a piece of paper, which he examined for a moment or two before looking over to Blink. Then he coughed and the trial began.  
  
"Jason Thomas," the judge motioned for Blink to stand, "please come forward."  
  
Blink hesitated before slowly rising and making his way up to the large desk. His hands were fidgeting, still in the cuffs behind his back.  
  
"My records show, Mr. Thomas, that you have been accused of murder two times in the past year." The judge looked at him before turning his eyes back to his paper.  
  
"I didn't kill dem," Blink said as though he was trying to convince himself instead of all the people in the room. Jack shifted slightly where he stood. He looked at the front door, still no sign of Munch or any of those boys. Time was going to run out.  
  
"Lucky for you, because of lack of efficient evidence, one charge of murder was dropped." The judge continued, "You also attacked several officers and escaped from prison. Twice."  
  
"I didn't attack dem!" Blink shouted, "Dey attacked me and Skittery!" People murmured around the room, until the judge hit his gavel on his desk several times.  
  
"Do you plea innocent, then?" The judge asked peering down at Blink.  
  
Blink stared at the ground, and then muttered, "Yes." His voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
  
The judge leaned closer to Blink and lowered his voice a great deal before saying, "You know, you can change your mind now Mr. Thomas. I assure you the punishment will be much less severe."  
  
"I didn't do any of dat!" Blink shouted, surprised at his own boldness. "Well, except escape from jail, I did do dat. Both times. But I was in deah foah somet'in' I didn't even do in da foist place!"  
  
Blink cringed under the judge's critical stare.  
  
Jack looked once more at the door, if they didn't come now, the boys would not come at all. He sighed, slightly panicked, and looked at Blink up at the front, figuring that this may just be one of the last times he saw his friend.  
  
"I have here in my hand, three official witness accounts of the incident, by respectable men whose word I trust more than yours. All three of them are in agreement on every event that took place that night. I have no choice, Mr. Thomas, but to sentence you to—"  
  
Suddenly the doors of the courthouse swung open, and a very smug Munch, flanked by Gus and another member of their gang, stumbled inside. Jack could have sworn that Munch was drunk, or something very close to it. Munch proceeded to stagger toward the front of the courthouse, causing the ladies in the room to gasp in horror.  
  
Racetrack turned and looked hopefully at Jack. All eyes remained on Munch, who had settled right in front of the judge, swaying slightly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the Judge hissed. "Remove these boys from my courtroom at once!"  
  
Two officers hurried forward to carry out the judge's orders, but Munch raised his stick threateningly. "I gots some things I gots ta say," his speech was slurred and almost incomprehensible.  
  
"This is a government building, son! You have no right to—"  
  
"Dis one eyed freak didn't kill Charlie."  
  
Another murmur ran through the room and Jack looked at Race. They grinned at each other, but Jack more so when Race opened his vest to reveal a bottle of Kloppman's special cold remedy.  
  
Jack knew all too well the effects that bottle of unidentifiable liquid could have on a person. No one knew what was in it but Jack was sure it contained a fair amount of whiskey. "We was just havin' a round of poker." Race winked. Jack figured out the rest in his head. Not only was Race probably a great deal richer suddenly, but he had also provided "drinks" for the game.  
  
"What are you saying, boy?" the Judge asked.  
  
"I'm sayin' that me and my boys here killed Charlie, and I done the world a favor by doing it too." There was another audible gasp, and Jack noticed Blink sigh, relieved.  
  
"What is your name, boy?"  
  
"Munch."  
  
"Your real name?"  
  
"Matthew. Hunchman."  
  
"Well, Mr. Hunchman. Are you positive that you are responsible for Charles Rossier's death?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure as I'm standin' here."  
  
The judge turned to Blink. "Well, Mr. Thomas. It seems that because of this new evidence, you are free to go." 


	10. Encounters with the end

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You're free to go."  
  
Blink couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a free man. Never again would he have to run and hide, or duck into an alley to hide from the cops. He quickly scanned the crowd and was pleased to see a defeated scowl upon the face of Mr. Kerry.  
  
Munch, and the others were being cuffed and dragged outside, most likely to be put into the big truck that had transported Blink to the courthouse, and then from there, off to jail.  
  
A dozen familiar faces began to crowd around him, his friends clapping him on the shoulder. There was another thing he could be happy about. He had friends again, and as he shook Racetrack's hand, he realized that he belonged.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get outta heah before da Judge changes his mind," said Jack. He grabbed Blink's arm and struggled through the crowd to the doors.  
  
Blink blinked in the bright sunlight as he stepped out into the cool early afternoon air. The crowd around him began to disperse and suddenly he saw, to his horror, Skittery, heading toward them.  
  
"What are ya doin' here?" Blink hissed looking around for cops.  
  
"What? Ya didn't think I'd miss your trial didja?"  
  
Blink glared at Snoddy. Snoddy shrugged. "Like I could stop him."  
  
"We'se gotta get ya outta here, Skits before da bulls see ya," Jack said.  
  
"Too late," The officers had appeared out of no where and stood on either side of Skittery. "We've got some unfinished business with you, boy." And Skittery was cuffed again.  
  
"I t'ought we'se was free ta go!" Skittery yelled nudging away from one of the cops.  
  
"He is free to go," the cop said gesturing to Blink, "you still attacked those cops though, and we can't dismiss that." A cop said pushing Skittery towards the wagon.  
  
"You don't understand!" Blink said stepping into the path of the two officers.  
  
"Move out of the way street rat."  
  
"He was only tryin' ta protect me!" Blink shouted. "Dose cops had no right to—"  
  
"Those cops were good friends of ours."  
  
After that, Blink realized that his attempts were futile. He watched Skittery struggle against their firm grips as they led him to another wagon and threw him inside. Snoddy, standing off to the side sighed and shook his head. Like he knew this would have happened sooner or later.  
  
Three weeks later, the newsies sat lazily around the lodging house, trying to cool down after the hot day of selling.  
  
Mush and Blink sat on the bottom step leading up to the bunk room upstairs. Blink fanned himself absentmindedly as he peered over Mush's shoulder to look at the book he was reading.  
  
No one was really talking much. Race was quietly lying in the corner; he had said that it was too hot even to gamble. Jack was over there too with him, as well as some other boys.  
  
Blink was glad that everyone was on friendly terms with him again, he had missed having friends. He then noticed Snoddy, who was sitting on a chair at the table drawing little circles in the wood with his finger. He had been so bored for the last few weeks, with Skittery gone and all; he really didn't have anybody to do anything with. Though Blink and Mush had let him sell with them.  
  
Come to think of it, when does he get back? Blink thought. He didn't even know where Skittery was at, the cops had taken him away and that was the last that he had seen.  
  
As he sat pondering, the door to the lodging house banged open. All heads turned toward it, and there was an instant uproar as a grinning Skittery stepped inside. Snoddy was the first to rush at him and the others followed seconds later. Skittery was engulfed in the swarm of newsboys, and his muffled protests went unheard.  
  
Blink remained sitting on the stairs watching the scene before him with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
When things calmed down a bit, Blink heard his name. "Where's Blink?"  
  
Skittery's eyes fell upon him, and he grinned. Blink stood up and made his way over to Skittery. They stood a few feet apart.  
  
"Where ya been?" Blink asked.  
  
"Da bulls got dis crazy idea dat I needed some 'rehabilitatin'. So I'se been in da refuge foah a while." He smirked. "Dey sentenced me ta t'ree months, but I was released early foah good behavior."  
  
"You? Good behavior?" teased Racetrack, earning him a blow to the gut.  
  
There was an awkward pause. All eyes and ears were on the conversation taking place.  
  
"Uh...t'anks, Skits. Foah everyt'in'," said Blink.  
  
Skittery clapped a large hand on Blink's shoulder. "Hey, what are friends foah, huh?"  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Thanks for sticking with us, guys. Sorry the ending is a bit short and a bit choppy, and sorry it took so long for us to update. We got busy with other...things...anyways, hope you liked it. SBM 


End file.
